Ninjago Academy
by RosesAndRomantics
Summary: Welcome to Ninjago Academy, the most prestigious training school in Ninjago. Life here is perfect, especially for a student named Star. She has good grades, popularity, and a loving boyfriend - what's more to want? But her perfect world implodes when a new girl arrives at the academy. Now, when a new threat arises, the two girls must learn to work together, or Ninjago will fall.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Academy

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to my latest story, Ninjago Academy. First of all, I want to give a huge thanks to my friend Darkrainbow. Without her giving me permission to use her OC, I would have never come up with this story, so thanks! Second, I hope that you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Alright, here we go... Chapter One!**

* * *

**Chapter One: **_**Welcome to the Academy**_

_ This time,_ I thought. _This time I'll finally beat him. _I snatched my sword up from where it had fallen on the ground, gripped it tightly, and raised it high above my head. Then I charged at my opponent, running as fast as my legs would take me.

My opponent was quicker, though. Just as I was about to strike him, he stepped aside.

By that time, I had built up so much momentum that I couldn't stop. Against my will, I kept on barreling ahead, and soon I crashed into the wooden wall of the room we were in.

_ That's definitely going to leave a mark,_ I thought to myself.

I tried to regain my balance, but I must have smacked my head pretty hard. The whole room seemed to be spinning.

Still, I wasn't about to let a little bump on my head stop me from winning this fight. I was determined to keep going.

I stumbled over to where I last saw my opponent and raised my sword to attack. I thought for sure that this would be the end, and I would win the fight once and for all.

Unfortunately, my judgment was still a little off from running into that wall. When I swung my sword, it missed its intended target and lodged itself into the hardwood floor boards instead.

I tried in vain to yank it free. It was stuck tight.

My opponent used this lull in my defenses to attack. While I was still hunched over trying to free my sword, he tackled me to the ground. Before I knew it, I felt the cold steel of his blade press against my neck.

The battle was over, and I had lost. Again.

I sighed heavily in frustration as my opponent withdrew his sword. He offered his hand to help me up, and I took it.

"Thanks, Kai," I mumbled, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. It didn't do any good, though. Kai heard it anyway.

"Really, Star, you did great," Kai said with a smile. "Don't get upset. I'm sure that you'll be even stronger than me one day."

"Maybe," I muttered.

"Definitely," Kai assured me. "But, technically, shouldn't you be calling me 'Sensei Kai'?" A teasing note entered his voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully.

Of course, all the students at Ninjago Academy were expected to treat their teachers with proper respect. Mainly, that meant that we were supposed to call our teachers 'Sensei'. That may be fine for everyone else, but I've never been comfortable with that, especially because I'm almost the same age as my instructors - making me one of the oldest students at the academy.

The only person who I'd actually call 'Sensei' is Sensei Wu. Even though he's the superintendent of the academy, I rarely ever see him. He's always out recruiting new students for the academy.

"Hey, Kai, are you doing anything this afternoon?" I asked, hoping against all odds that he wasn't.

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied, his face falling. "Jay called in sick today, so I promised to cover one of his classes later on."

"Oh."

"But, If you're not busy later on, I can meet you in the courtyard this evening," he continued. "We could hang out then."

Kai squeezed my hand, which I hadn't even realized he was still holding.

I blushed a little. "Sure, that sounds great."

"Hey, Star, I'm really sorry about hurting you earlier," Kai said sheepishly. "I didn't think that you would hit the wall that hard. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, forcing a smile. "It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful."

We both stood there for a moment, holding each other's gaze. Then Kai turned away.

"I'd better get going," Kai said. "Don't want to be late for my class! I'll see you tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, see you tonight," I echoed as Kai and I walked towards the door. Once we got there we each started off in our separate ways, with me heading to my dormitory and Kai to his class.

I watched Kai until he rounded the corner and disappeared from my sight. Then I headed back in the direction of my room to get some rest before my date with Kai.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, you've got a date with Sensei Kai tonight, right?" My friend Lily asked me at dinner.

Before I could reply, some of the other girls at my table started saying in singsong voices, "Ohh, Star's in love!"

I didn't say anything, but I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

Then the girls continued singing: "Star and Sensei Kai, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Will you stop that?" Lily hissed, glaring at the girls. "The whole cafeteria's going to hear!"

So the girls sang the next verse, only whispering this time: "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Just ignore them," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Then she asked, her voice giddy, "So, did he ask you out? What did he say?"

I smiled at my friend's excitement. Lily had one of those bubbly personalities, so I was used to seeing her happy all the time. But I'd never seen her this happy. You'd think she was the one going on a date instead of me.

"Hold on, Lily. It's not exactly a date," I tried to explain. "We're just hanging out, that's all."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that," Lily said sarcastically. "What are you going to wear, anyway? You know that you have to dress fancy if you want to impress Sensei Kai."

"Who ever said I was trying to impress Kai?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I took a sip of my drink, then immediately spit it back out. It's beyond me why the only beverage they ever serve in the cafeteria is disgusting tea. Most likely because it's Sensei Wu's favorite drink.

"Come on, Star, I'm not blind. Everyone knows that you've had a huge crush on Sensei Kai ever since you got here a few years ago," Lily smirked.

"That's not true!" I tried to protest. However, it was true. I had always liked Kai from the moment I saw him.

I was one of the oldest students in the academy, but Lily was only a year younger than me. Unlike me, she had been recruited at a fairly young age; therefore, she had been here when I first arrived. We pretty much became instant friends when we met each other, and we've been pretty close ever since.

Still, that didn't stop her from gossiping once in a while about me liking Kai. Now, my crush was a pretty well known fact around the academy. Sometimes it seemed like everyone knew about it except Kai himself.

"You know, Star, you are a terrible liar," Lily commented.

I didn't really feel like arguing with Lily right now, so I decided to change the subject.

"Well, I'd better go get ready," I told her. "See you later." I started to get up from my place at the table.

"Wait!" Lily cried. "Are you sure you don't need any help getting ready? I could help you pick out the perfect outfit!"

"I'm fine, Lily. But thanks anyway," I replied, starting towards the door.

"Okay, but don't forget to tell me all about it when you get back!" Lily called after me.

"I will," I promised her, and turned to walk back to my room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As soon as I entered my dorm room, I shut the door tight and flopped on my bed.

I couldn't believe it. After all these years of waiting, Kai had finally asked me out! I probably had a goofy grin plastered on my face, but I didn't care.

It was times like these that I really appreciated the fact that I had my own room. All the boys and girls at the academy were separated according to age. Since I was the only girl my age and also the oldest girl, Sensei Wu had allowed me to have a room all to myself.

I was so excited about my date that I would have stayed there on my bed until it was time to go, but I remembered Lily's words: _If you want to impress Kai, you have to dress up. _

I sauntered over to my small closet and searched for something to wear. I wasn't the kind of person who dressed up a lot, though, so my whole wardrobe mostly consisted of T-shirts and jeans.

I pulled outfit after outfit from my closet, tossing them aside.

Finally, I settled on a dark purple shirt and a pair of denim jeans that didn't look too beat up. I also changed out of my ratty old sneakers and into my purple Jordan shoes.

Then there was the matter of my hair. I usually put it up into a ponytail, because it's so long and gets in the way during training. I was about to leave it just like it was, but Lily's words just wouldn't leave my head.

_ Dress fancy... Impress Kai..._

So, I decided to fix it in a dark blonde braid all the way down my back.

When I was done, I checked the time. 7:00.

Kai had said to meet him later in the evening, but I realized he had never specified a time. What if he was already in the courtyard, waiting on me?

I hurriedly shoved all my clothes back into my closet and shut the door.

As I ran out of my room, I stopped to grab one more thing - a small diamond necklace that my mother had given me on my sixteenth birthday. I fastened it around my neck and checked my appearance in the mirror one last time. Perfect.

I dashed out into the hallway, finally ready for the moment I'd been dreaming of.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I just want to say, please don't judge this chapter too harshly. This is my first shot at writing anything 'romantic', so I understand that it may not be the absolute best. But, the only way to get better is to practice, right? **

**So, in summary, reviews would be HUGELY appreciated, along with favorites and follows. Thank you all in advance for reading, and check back soon for Chapter Two!**

**~Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

**A/N: Chapter Two! Yay! I hope you guys like it, because it was really fun to write!**

_**I do not own Ninjago.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**_** The Date**_

When I arrived at the courtyard, I hurriedly scanned the area for Kai. The courtyard was particularly crowded tonight. Then I remembered – today was Saturday, meaning classes got out earlier than normal. Many couples probably had the same idea as me and Kai. To just hang out and spend the night together until classes resumed tomorrow morning.

Since I didn't see Kai anywhere, I decided to take a seat on one of the benches that wasn't taken already and wait for him.

Within a few minutes of sitting down, the other people in the courtyard started staring at me, wondering what I was doing out here all alone.

I started to get annoyed. These people had no right to judge me, especially if they knew who my date was. So after getting a few stares, I just started sending death glares at whoever stared at me.

That did the trick. No one else bothered me after that.

After what felt like forever, I finally spotted Kai running out of the doors on the other side of the courtyard. Even from here, I could tell he was pretty frazzled. I didn't mind, though. At least he had come.

Kai strode across the courtyard, then took a seat next to me on the bench.

I couldn't help but notice how good he looked. Although he was only wearing a faded pair of jeans and a red sweatshirt, he was still hot. Literally. Kai was the Elemental Master of fire, after all.

I could once again feel all eyes on me. This time, though, I didn't mind.

_That's right,_ I thought. _Your Sensei Kai is my date. That'll_ _teach you to judge me!_

Kai then took my hand, which snapped me out of my internal cheering.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "The class I was covering for Jay went overtime, and then I had to get ready, and-"

"It's okay, Kai," I interrupted. "There's no need to apologize."

Kai sighed deeply, then dropped his head into his hands. "Oh, that class was a total disaster! You wouldn't believe the trouble I had. I barely got out of there alive!"

I laughed softly at Kai's exaggeration. "But you're here now," I reminded him, putting an arm around him.

"Yeah, thank the Lord for that." He looked back up at me and flashed a grin.

We sat there for a while longer, mostly just making small talk, until Kai asked me, "Hey, Star. You want to go somewhere else? It's pretty crowded here."

So he had noticed the stares we were getting, too.

"Sure," I replied. What place do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe just a walk around the campus, or something."

That gave me an idea.

"I know the perfect place," I said, grinning mischievously. "Follow me."

Without waiting for an answer, I grabbed Kai by the arm and started dragging him back inside.

"Star! Where are we going?" Kai protested with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I spend my entire life cooped up in this stupid building!"

"Just trust me, will you?" I said back. "Since when have I ever been wrong about anything?"

Kai snorted sarcastically in reply, but I chose to ignore that. I knew he'd love me once we got to the place I had in mind.

Together, we raced down the mostly deserted hallways, past all the identical dorm rooms. Finally, I slowed down and stopped Kai in front of an old, weathered door at the end of a hallway of dorms.

"Here we are!" I said excitedly, waving my arms at the door.

Kai didn't seem as enthusiastic as I did, however.

"Okay, I was skeptical at first, but now I'm really doubting your judgment," he said, placing his hands on his hips. "Of all places, why did you drag me to the supply closet?"

I hesitated. I knew it seemed kind of weird, but there really was something in there I wanted to show Kai. If I told him, though, it would ruin the surprise.

So I just rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Like I said a million times before, just trust me!"

I stepped up to the door and turned the knob.

Locked.

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath.

Noticing my distress, Kai said, to no one in particular, "You know, I do have the keys that unlock the supply closet."

I immediately spun on my heels to face him. "You do?"

"Duh, of course I do! I work here!" Kai said in exasperation. "I guess, if you really need them that badly, I could lend them to you..." His voice trailed off as he reached for his belt loop, unclipped a keyring, and tossed it to me. The bunch of keys jangled against each other as they landed in my hands.

"It's the one marked 'supply closet'," he told me, "if you didn't figure that out already."

I rifled through the keys until I found the right one. Then, I inserted it into the closet's lock, and, sure enough, it was a perfect fit.

As soon as I turned the knob, the old wooden door creaked open.

"Ladies first," Kai said, gesturing to the dark room.

"You're such the gentleman," I said, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

I stepped into the supply closet and ran my fingers over the wall, fumbling for a light switch. I finally found it and flipped it on. On the other side of the room, a bare bulb handing down from the low ceiling hummed to life. In its light, I could see towers of boxes stacked all around me, coated with thick layers of dust. More dust floated in the air, making me sneeze.

"Bless you," said Kai.

I turned and saw that Kai had followed me into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Wow, the supply closet. This is so captivating," he deadpanned.

I exhaled in frustration. Why does he constantly have to doubt me?

Without saying another word, I pushed my way past old cardboard boxes until I reached the back of the room.

Once I got there, I reached up to the ceiling and pulled on a thick cord that was attached to one of the ceiling panels. Instantly, the panel gave way and swung down, revealing a section of the night sky.

I took a step back, smirked at Kai, and let him take a look at the panel.

"Okay, a trap door," Kai observed, excitement rising in his voice. "That's new. How did you find that?"

"Long story," I laughed, remembering the incident. "A while back, a few of my friends got really ticked off at me for spilling one of their secrets to someone else. So, they decided to lock me in here as revenge."

"Wow, nice friends you got there," Kai commented.

"Yeah, well, let's just say they're not my friends anymore," I explained. "Anyway, while I was trapped in here, I got pretty bored, so I started snooping around and found this trapdoor. I used it to escape, then went to find my friends. Let me tell you, they were...surprised, to say the least."

"And probably hating your guts right about then, too," Kai added.

"Yeah, that too," I agreed. "But, I never told them about the trapdoor or how I used it to get out."

"Okay, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asked, grinning.

"Definitely. Why else would I show you this?"

Kai rummaged through all the old supplies until he found a small wooden ladder propped up against the side wall. He helped me position it in the trap door so it was stable. Then we both climbed out into the night.

As soon as my head came through the opening, I took in a deep breath of the crisp air. It was cool, but not too cold – the exact temperature a spring night should be.

Once I pulled myself through the hatch, I moved over to a different spot on the roof so Kai could come up, too.

When he reached the opening, Kai gasped.

"I know, it's amazing, right?" I said, noticing his surprise.

Kai came over to where I was standing, and we both sat down on the roof, carefully positioning our feet on the shingles so we wouldn't fall.

"I take it all back now," Kai apologized. "This is pretty awesome."

I was a little shocked at Kai's words. Kai almost never apologized to anyone. He was too stubborn for that. So, I decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity.

"See, I told you so, but you wouldn't listen!" I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kai muttered.

We both sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company.

Then, changing the subject entirely, Kai said, "This school sure has come a long way."

I nodded in agreement. I could recall all the stories of how this building used to be an evil establishment called Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. After that, it became a regular elementary school. But, not enough students enrolled, so it was quickly bought by the ninjas and turned into Ninjago Academy.

"And so have you," Kai continued. "I remember back when you first came here, you were the worst sword fighter in my whole class!"

"Yeah, but now I'm so good that you even agreed to give me private lessons," I countered.

"You still can't beat me," Kai taunted, smirking.

"Oh, you just wait," I said in my best threatening voice. "Next lesson, you're going down!"

We both cracked up at my failed attempt to be serious. After a few minutes of laughing, we both quieted down.

I took the break in our conversation to observe the scenery. The academy was fairly secluded and surrounded by forests on all sides. Kai and I sat on the roof about halfway up the academy's pagoda-style building. Because we were so far away from the glistening lights of Ninjago City, the numerous stars sparkled brightly over our heads. They were so entrancing that I could spend hours just gazing at them.

"The stars out tonight are so pretty," I mumbled, but loud enough for Kai to hear. "I don't think there's anything in the world more beautiful than them."

"Except you." Before I even had a chance to react, Kai leaned over, pushed a loose strand of blonde hair away from my face, and met my lips with his.

At first I was too startled to do anything, but once I got control of my nerves, I relaxed a little. I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck and kissed back.

Then, as suddenly as he had started, he pulled away, still gazing intently at me.

"I love you, Kai," I whispered, smiling.

"I love you, too, Star," Kai whispered back.

We leaned back against the roof and eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, with nothing but the stars to watch over us.

* * *

**A/N: So... Star's more beautiful than the stars. See what I did there with the names? Yeah, I didn't even notice that until I was done typing XD**

**Reviewers! You know who you are, but I'll mention you anyway. Darkrainbow and Iluvninjagothenextstepgirl. Thank you both SO much!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Darkrainbow: Yay! I'm so glad you like it! I tried really hard to make Star just like you described her. And, thanks for the cookies. :)**

**That's it guys! Review, Follow, Favorite, and I'll be back soon (When I say soon I mean probably next week, but who knows?)**

**~Shadow**


End file.
